Foolish Games
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: This bad fic takes place right after the Royal Cup at a party. Naomi reflects on her feelings towards Brad. It's kinda sad. It's All Br/N-ish, Please this is my first posted Fic ever, please REVIEW even if it's two words, and please don't flame, though CO
1. Default Chapter

Untitled-so far

Hey, it's Naomi Hunter, some authors may recognize me, I review everything, and I also very, very minorly star in a fanfic by Outlaw Rin ("New Recruit", I'm Rouge Kitty ^^) and I'm co-authoring Akili Moonwolf's "A Warrior's Path". I wrote this little ficcie for my English class, it was a journal on 'love' since we were doing Romeo and Juliet. *gags* I hate R&J But I want to post it so possibly someone can appreciate it, since my Teacher doesn't watch Zoids. -.- So now I can leave my two page intro on basically a summary of Zoids. The fic's a Brad/Naomi angst-y thing. Naomi's shown in my own way, kinda. And I most likely gave her a lip ring coz Lip rings are sexy. ^^; Bit/Leena fans can assume whatever the hell they want, it's up to you, at the moment the overkill of b/l is irritating me. Okay, please Read and Review, and No flames please, though *CONSTRUCTIVE* criticism is welcome. In quoting Jewel: "It doesn't take a talent to be mean, your words can crash things that are unseen, so please be careful with me: I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way." Yeah I've been burning a hole in Pieces of You lately. And on with the Disclaimer. But Ps. This takes right after (as in that night) The Royal Cup's final battle where the Blitz team wins it. It's a party, though that gets said. ¬_¬ I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, If I did I'd be reeking havoc in a ShadowFox and I'd've added more spiffy girls to make some decent Yuri and Naomi would be a more important character. 

Naomi sighed as Leon pulled her by the arm through the crowd of Zoid Patrons and warriors. The party was to celebrate the Blitz team's win and the end of the Backdraft Organization, thrown by the Zoid Battle Commission. It was full of fancy and rich people, the kind who sit around and have butlers named something like "Alfred" serve them caviar while they do nothing all day. Needless to say, Naomi didn't fit in, neither did the rest of the somewhat scruffy Zoid warriors, down on their luck, hoping for something other than instant Noodles, heated on a campfire in the desert. ((A/n: Hehe ^_^ Fuzzy Paaaaaaaaaaandas. )) She /wanted/ to stay in the hotel, but, /no/, here she was, with Leon being literally dragged by him, saying "It'll be fun". 

Naomi sighed again, feeling dejected. She'd lost everything. Her dream, a shot at class S, her pride, reputation, ability to care, and Brad…. 'No, I don't care about Brad! What /am/ I talking about?' she thought in her head as another voice echoed. 'Give it up, Naomi, lie to the world, not yourself.' Naomi shook her head. 'Okay, okay…I like him…a lot. But I don't have a chance, not anymore. Besides…Why would he care?' The voice echoed back hopefully, "But what about your bet!? He /wanted/ to--" 

"Naomi? What's wrong?" Leon asked, breaking her from the argument she was having with herself. "Are you /that/ upset we lost?"

"Huh?….Oh. No…it's not that, really…." She said trailing off. 

"Then what is it? Can I take a guess?" Leon said as she moved out of a fancily dressed woman's way, with a dead Fox around her shoulders. Naomi shuddered at the sight of the poor Fox as the woman looked at her then turned her nose up letting out a snooty, "Humph!" noise, then commented: "Tramp" as she walked off.   
"Murderer." She called after her. Naomi turned back to Leon who, gave her a small smile. 

"Brad?" Naomi blushed and put up her hands, shaking her head. "Liar." Leon said, "It's obvious." 

"It doesn't matter anyway…." She said defeated as Leon sighed.

"Just /tell/ him, baka-chan! What's the worst that can happen?" ((a/n: I use 'baka-chan' when ya like call someone an idiot but don't mean it rudely. Ex: Baka-chan what did you do that for? *shrugs* ))

"Everything, okay?" 

"No, It's not. Just go talk to him, you never know---" 

"I don't care what happens, I'll talk to him, but only to say goodbye." She said with some bitterness. As Leon only sighed when she walked off. 

Naomi would've felt self-conscious since it was a high-class party and she was still in her battle outfit, a red leather corset-top, black gloves hooking on her middle fingers, red shorts with lots of belts and boots reaching mid-thigh, but she was too angry to care. Angry with Leon, angry with Brad for making her feel like this, and mostly herself. ((a/n: My English teach' put checks by this paragraph ^^)) 

She saw Brad, cool and casual as always, leaning against a decorative column. He saw her and smiled, almost swaggering over. 'Too late to run now…." she thought taking a deep breath. 

"Hello, Naomi…"He said grinning as she forced herself to stay put and not turn and escape. 

"Hey, Brad, congrats." Naomi responded, not sure exactly who said that. 

"Thanks," He said a bit shyly. ((a/n: UH OH! Awkward silence! ^.~)) 

"So………..How's it feel to be in Class S?" 

"No different actually, but the real fun hasn't started yet. I just know that I'm going to be paid more." He said shifting his weight seeming nervous. Naomi stood static, staring at their feet.

"Um…Naomi…I…"He started shyly as she inhaled sharply and snapped her head up. 

"What did you mean by the bet?" She said quickly, cutting him off as he blushed and shrugged. 

"I don't know exactly. I guess either you could join the Blitz team, you and Leon, or well I could join your team….either way."

"Oh. I suppose I should consult Doctor Tauros about joining the Blitz team. I mean, you shouldn't have to drop a rank, because I lost a bet." She said with a tiny sigh.

"It doesn't matter." He stated, shrugging then shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Don't. Besides, I lost….um…yeah…" she said cursing herself for not leaving when she had the chance.

"Hey Brad!!" Bit called happily, running up with Leena and Jaime. Jaime had an excited grin on his face and Leena stuck her tongue out mockingly at Naomi., who only looked at her strangely., not the cool, confident, cocky, mellow Naomi. Leena withdrew her tongue as Naomi looked back down at her feet. 

" Yo, Brad! We gotta get up on stage, they're gonna award us and stuff!" Bit said happily as Brad barely smiled and silently tried to signal him to go away, but of course Bit would never notice. "Oh, Hey Naomi! Great Battle back there!" he said to her as she shrugged.

"Yeah? Whatever, thanks." She said loosely crossing her arms. Bit gave them both funny looks and turned to Leena and Jaime. 

"We'll meet you up there real soon, okay Brad?" Leena told him dragging Jaime away, who was still grinning stupidly. ((a/n Wuv Jamie Wuv Jaime. ^_^))

"Naomi---" Brad started again after they left, as Naomi put up a hand still looking at the floor.

"Brad, no…I'm sorry…." she said as he sighed angrily. 

"Naomi, /please/, I need to…I need to talk to you-" He stopped as her finger touched his lips, she still wouldn't look up all the way.

"Let's just end it on this…." she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and turning around. Brad blushed and tried to find his voice. 

"Naomi!-" He called after her as Doc called for him, yelling his name. He looked from Doc to Naomi's fading form, disappearing within the crowd. He shook his head and Followed Doctor Tauros, who gave him a questioning look but decided not to ask. 

*~*

* You took your coat off, and stood in the rain. You're always crazy like that. And I watched from my window, always felt I was outside, looking in on you. You're always the mysterious one with, dark eyes and careless hair, you were fashionably sensitive, but to cool to care….You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say, besides some sad comment on the weather, In case you've failed to notice, in case you've failed to see, this is my heart, bleeding before you this is me down on my knees and these foolish games are tearing me apart, and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart…. You're breaking my heart…You were always brilliant in the morning, smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee, your philosophy's an art, Burke (?) moved you, you loved Mozart, and you'd speak of your loved ones as I clumsily strummed my guitar…| |((a/n Break)) I hid my soiled hands behind my back, somewhere along the line I must have gone off track with you. Excuse my, I think I've mistaken you for, somebody else, Somebody who gave a damn somebody more like myself. And these foolish games are tearing me, you're tearing me, you're tearing me apart. And your, Thoughtless words are breaking my heart……you're breaking my heart…And You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you're always crazy like that…. * 

A/N: Well? Yeah I know it sucks. The last part in * *'s is most of the song "Foolish Games" By Jewel. Dun own that either. I thought it kinda worked well, and I was bored. Well R&R Please? I'll give you a hug if you do….. *big teary shojo eyes pwease? Yeah, okay I'll shaddup now. And PS: This isn't the end. I expect 2 more chapters. Short, I know…..now hot the review button and don't flame me!


	2. Foolish Games: Chapter Two: /Meaning/

Foolish Games: Chapter Two: Meaning.

A/n: Konnichi wa, Minna-san! O genki des' ka? (Hey all, what's up?) May I say I love all of you who read and reviewed. Especially the people I didn't threaten to beat if they didn't ^_~ (Just kidding) I'm glad you like it, but I'll admit, I haven't written the resolution of the original, I left Mr. Morris with a nasty Cliffhanger, since it was onto eight pages already. *sweat drops* I am energetic today, I have new anime music, lots of Bebop, "Call me, Call me" is an /amazing/ song. Plus the guy who sings it (it's in English) sounds like Daniel Johns from SilverChair, Diorama-ness, and it's puurrrty. I may put some of the lyrics at the end of the fic. I think it's a good idea to show you what I'm listening to as I write stuff, so I'll put blurbs and stuff in at the end perhaps. Well on with the disclaimer. And to everyone who read and reviews, the Huggle offer still stands. ^^

Disc: I do not own Zoids, much to my dismay. If you sue me you'll get let see, A nickel, a kneaded eraser (small hunk), midget pencil, my chap-stick and my temporary Book of Shadows. Not much or anything good, but the nickel may get you somewhere. ^.~

Chapter Two: /Meaning/. 

Naomi walked quickly out of the entrance, letting out a loud, frustrated curse, causing several people outside to look at her like she was insane. 'Maybe I am…' She thought darkly, kicking a discarded liqueur bottle into a flower pot, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. ((a/n: I can't think at the moment, lets count the shards. Anyone who gets it right gets the nickel! ^_~, *puts "call me call me" on repeat and cracks knuckles* okay, ready to go again)) She looked around for where they'd parked the car and suddenly it hit her, Leon had the keys. She let out an angry sigh and wandered around to into a little garden area, to the side of the hall, and sat down on a bench, feeling absolutely hopeless. ((a/n: Eng. Teacher's comment: "Good Description!" ^///^ Thanks I try :p)) 

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

(cut to)

As soon as he could, Brad tore away from his teammates, through the crowd to find Naomi; the only person her /actually/ cared about. 'If only I'd told her sooner……She probably /hates/ me.' he thought crestfallen, as he moved quickly, bumping into the woman from before that called Naomi a 'tramp', knocking the dead fox from her shoulders, bouncing at an odd angle as it hit the cold floor. Brad didn't say a word as she scolded him, only walked away. He spotted Leon in the crowd and called his name, running up to him.

"Um, Brad? Where's the fire?" He answered.

"Naomi!" He blurted out, "Where is she?" He asked as Leon sighed.

"I sent her to talk to you; I assume it didn't go too well, did they?" 

"I don't know if they did or not…..so you haven't seen her, then?" Brad said, shaking his head.

"Knowing her, look outside." Leon suggested, as Brad turned quickly and started for the exit/entrance. 

"Thanks, Leon." He said running off as Leon shook his head. 

As he neared the exit/entrance he ran into Harry. 

"Brad!!! Have you seen my fair, sweet, angel, Leena?" Harry asked as Brad wondered if he was from another planet, using all those adjectives to describe Leena was more than a falsity. 

"Have you seen Naomi?" Brad asked not bothering to answer his question, looking around behind Harry for any sign of her.

"Did /you/ see Leena?" Harry countered as Brad balled his fists angrily. 

"JUST TELL ME!!!" He yelled as Harry jumped back, afraid Brad would kill him. ((a/n: Hmm? Should I? Nah, I won't for all those Harry fans out there, besides he can be kawaii)) 

"She went that-a-way!" he said jerking his thumb behind him. "And my Leena?" He asked as Brad pushed past him.

"I think I saw her fucking Bit back there" he lied evilly, waving to the far side of the building, as Harry dropped to his knees screaming "NOOOOO!!!!" at his worst nightmare. ((a/n: eng. Teach's note: "This guy is terrible!" I dunno who he meant, and oh it was making out in his copy, I'm not stupid ^^)) 'Leena, you so owe me…' He thought running into the front lot. He looked around and spied a garden, off to the side. He could tell she was there. Brad shoved his hands in his pockets again and walked down the path, till he saw a young woman with pretty, red hair sitting on a bench. Her shoulders tensed as she heard his footsteps, she wiped her eyes quickly, but didn't turn around. He stopped behind her.

"Um…Hey." He said nervously as she nodded her head to the bench. ^_^*

* I close my eyes and I keep seeing things, Rainbow waterfalls, Sunny liquid dreams. Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt. Gotta get to you, But I don't know how. Call me, call me, Let me know it's alright. Call me, call me Don't you think it's 'bout time? Please won't you call and Ease my mind? Reasons for me to find you, Peace of mind What can I do, To get me to you? I had your number quite some time ago, Back when we were young. But I had to grow…. Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now…..Gotta get to you, Won't you tell me how? Call me, call me, Let me know you are there. Call me, call me, I wanna know you still care. Come on now, won't you

Ease my mind. Reasons for me to find you, Peace of mind, What can I do, To get me to you? Come on now, won't you, Ease my mind. Reasons for me to find you, Peace of mind. Reasons for livin' my life, Ease my mind,

Reasons for me to know you, Peace of mind, What can I do?* "Call Me Call Me" Cowboy Bebop. I've also listened to "Tank", "The Real Folk Blues", and the pretty song in French perhaps, that was played in the episode "Ballad Of Fallen Angels", when Spike-chan was in the church, or going to rather. All of the songs are from Bebop.

Mauahahha Evil, evil I am. Well, so what happens next is gonna be new to all of us, since it's not written yet. Now Read and Review, please, remember, a hug is your incentive! --Now it the button! Hit it like you never…hit the button before!!!! ^^;;;;


	3. Foolish Games: Chapter Three: Love?

Foolish Games: Chapter Three: Love?

(a/n) Konnichi wa Minna-san! Genki des' ka? Oh, you are all forewarned, this chapter will most likely REEK of sappiness. Plus I'm like stuck on where to go-ness with this! *whines* I should just be evil and leave you all with a cliffy! Allrighty, Onto the disclaimer:

Disc: Don't own Zoids never will, If I did I'd be dragging both Naomi and Brad around on a leash connected to bondage collars ^^, If you sue you'll get jack shit, who made up that phrase anyway? I mean why not Jill shit or Harry shit, or……um yeah hehe, onto the story: Ps first bit's a recap. 

"Um, Brad? Where's the fire?" He answered.

"Naomi!" He blurted out, "Where is she?" He asked as Leon sighed.

"I sent her to talk to you; I assume it didn't go too well, did they?" 

"I don't know if they did or not…..so you haven't seen her, then?" Brad said, shaking his head.

"Knowing her, look outside." Leon suggested, as Brad turned quickly and started for the exit/entrance. 

"Thanks, Leon." He said running off as Leon shook his head. 

As he neared the exit/entrance he ran into Harry. 

"Brad!!! Have you seen my fair, sweet, angel, Leena?" Harry asked as Brad wondered if he was from another planet, using all those adjectives to describe Leena was more than a falsity. 

"Have you seen Naomi?" Brad asked not bothering to answer his question, looking around behind Harry for any sign of her.

"Did /you/ see Leena?" Harry countered as Brad balled his fists angrily. 

"JUST TELL ME!!!" He yelled as Harry jumped back, afraid Brad would kill him. ((a/n: Hmm? Should I? Nah, I won't for all those Harry fans out there, besides he can be kawaii)) 

"She went that-a-way!" he said jerking his thumb behind him. "And my Leena?" He asked as Brad pushed past him.

"I think I saw her fucking Bit back there" he lied evilly, waving to the far side of the building, as Harry dropped to his knees screaming "NOOOOO!!!!" at his worst nightmare. ((a/n: eng. Teach's note: "This guy is terrible!" I dunno who he meant, and oh it was making out in his copy, I'm not stupid ^^)) 'Leena, you so owe me…' He thought running into the front lot. He looked around and spied a garden, off to the side. He could tell she was there. Brad shoved his hands in his pockets again and walked down the path, till he saw a young woman with pretty, red hair sitting on a bench. Her shoulders tensed as she heard his footsteps, she wiped her eyes quickly, but didn't turn around. He stopped behind her.

"Um…Hey." He said nervously as she nodded her head to the bench. ^_^*

Naomi drew her knees up to her chest, heels of her boots perched on the edge of the marble. ((a/n it's a marble bench? I danno.)) Brad sat down next to her, elbows propped on his thighs, staring at the little green shoots poking up from the cracks in the brick. 

"So…?" Brad said after the awkward silence, turning his head to her. Naomi hesitated, sliding her tongue over the silver ring in her bottom lip, then spoke up, sounding small and as if the words hurt her. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I don't know about you, but /I/ liked the kiss." he said with a small grin as the corners of 

Naomi's dark lips turned slightly into a smile. "So, are you going to hear me out or are you going to keep running?" Her cheeks turned pink , but she nodded slowly.

"Brad……..I…I love you, but…I'm just afraid you don't feel the same, and that I'm not good enough for you…." Naomi told him quietly as he let out a laugh. She turned her head sharply, seeming hurt and angry. She started to say something as she felt his lips gently press against hers. She wanted to jump up but his hand held loosely around her wrist. 

"Naomi, stop thinking so much. I love you, too." he said smiling and putting his arms around her.

"So….what know?" She asked, "I mean, we'll barely be able to see each other." 

"Well, it's easy," he said moving to kiss her again, "I quit the Blitz team." Naomi's hand pressed against his shoulder in resistance, and stood up.

"No. I won't let you do that!" She said louder than she meant to. "I mean, no. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass you by." 

Brad laughed again, "Naomi, I don't care, Class A is fine and well, you /know/ I'd much prefer you to Bit being murdered by Leena in the morning." He said as Naomi's cheeks flushed again, but she had to laugh again as well. ((a/n: Ah! Coincidental Sexual innuendo! I didn't mean it that way but well I guess it'd be true. *blushes and shrugs*)

"Brad! I'm /serious!/" She said as he sighed. 

"Then join the Blitz team."

"That's not your decision to make, and besides…I don't fit in there…instead of Bit and Leena fighting over food it would be Leena and I fighting over everything."

"Look," Brad said standing and taking a step closer to her, embracing her again, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know what I want to do either. I like the Blitz team, as dysfunctional as they are, I, I feel at home there. But what I /do/ know is that I want to be with you, no matter what I have to do, or where I have to go." 

Naomi bit her lip and cuddled closer, words caught in her throat. She stayed there a while then sighed, pulling away gently. 

"Brad…I don't know what I want at all; and if anything…..I have to talk this over with Leon, I mean if I change teams, and he doesn't want to be back on the Blitz team, he'll be a free agent again….Moreover, I have to think." Brad gave her another small kiss and nodded.

"Fair enough, I can wait." He said with a relieved sigh. 

"Ah, um, I'm gonna go find Leon, I'll try and call you tomorrow." she told him walking past him. "Ja mata"

"Naomi?" he said before she left. She turned and saw him smile and toss something at her gently. Naomi caught it by the chord and cradled the crimson crystal and delicate feather in her palm. She began to object but he shook his head .

"Keep it, no matter what you decide." he told her as she nodded.

"Thank you." Naomi said and ran off to find Leon.

* You're 28 now, what do you want? Where ya gonna go now that you've, got all of that age? I will tell you, exactly what I'm about. And you know you can come here, if you can get out of that cage, get out of that cage. My house is open, I opened the door, I couldn't do that till I felt safe. And you can come inside but this is serious, you can't unlock me, and then change your mind, and then change your mind. Well, I've walked through fire, and I am still here, and I suppose I'll be breathing in spite of my fears and I hold my arms open and I see who comes near, and I don't want to trap you. I just want you here, just want you here. I never write songs like this, I've never felt like this, I'm scared and I'm terrified and I don't know what to do….But I know I wanna go, wherever this may take us, and I just hope that, you wanna go there too, you wanna go there too. Well I've walked through fire and I am still here, I suppose I'll be breathing in spite of my fear and I hold my arms open, and I see who comes near, and I don't wanna trap you , I just want you here, I just want you here….Well that's my side of things, what's yours? What ya gonna do with this in-for-mation, I'll wait a little while, and I'll take care of myself, and you'll see what the cards say, then you'll take your battle stations, take your battle station. Well I've walked through fire and I am still here, I suppose I'll be breathing in spite of my fear and I hold my arms open and I see who comes near, and I don't wanna trap you, Said I don't wanna trap you, I don't wanna trap you, don't wanna trap you, just want you here, I just want you here, I just want you here, I just want you, I just want you…..* "Battle stations" by the Amazing AMY FIX! Okay, shout out to Amy, Me loves you, no matter how down I am I hear "Spoon" and smile. ^_^ So yeah this chap's dedicated to Amy-sama. (Come back and visit Piffy Amy!!) 

A/n: *runs around splattering all of you readers with a sap gun, she's also covered* I hate it! I may redo it. I'm also thinking of doing an alternate ending. Warning: Yuri. Muahahha. *need a girlfriend/boyfriend* Okay gonna co chew the sap off ^^;;; Ja ma' Grr, I hate laryngitis I can't talk let alone sing!!! I'm gonna go do hw. Or something O.o Ja'


	4. Foolish Games: Chapter Four: Outcome

Foolish Games: Chapter Four: Outcome.

A/N: Hi. I'm not happy with this chapter. I don't like it, but then I can't just trash the fic and leave all of you (yeah like anyone's actually reading this) to use your imagination to choose what happens. That could be dangerous. ^^ Just kidding. Well it's a resolution none-the-less. I wrote this in one shot, no thinking at all really. And since I wasn't really listening to music and nothing really relates to it there shall be no lyrical tidbit at the end, I am sorry to say. If anyone can think of a song, tell me, I may add it in if I think it fits with due credit to you. If you desire more Brad and Naomi check out "A Warrior's Path" By Akili Moonwolf. I am her co-editor and well read the whole thing please coz it will get confusing if you do not. Well, on with the crappy-ness. Disc: Disc: Don't own neva will Oh just to say, '(words and stuff)' is thoughts. I dunno sometimes I do it in *'s or ~'s)

Foolish Games: Chapter Four: Outcome

'I can't think this over anymore. There is nothing left to debate. Why can't I just bring myself to make some brash conclusion for it all?'

**~~~**

Brad lay on the couch, cordless phone resting on his stomach. He heard the door open and shut and he looked up seeing Bit and his girlfriend Rin walk down the hall into the room. 

"Yo!" Bit said happily as they entered.

"Hey Brad. Still haven't heard from her?" She asked as he nodded. 

"I just don't know anymore…." 

"I'm sure she'll come around." Rin said as Bit let out a yawn as he stretched. 

"Don't worry Brad, she's totally got the hots for you." 

Brad sat up resting his arms on his knees, holding the phone loosely. 

"It's got nothing to do with that. No offense Bit, but you've got a lot to learn." he said standing up and walking into his room.

Rin shot Bit a "you little baka" look as he gave her a blank stare.

"/What?/"

**~~~**

Naomi let out a sigh, staring at the blank notebook. She threw it aside suddenly and got up and began to change out of her pajamas….

**~~~~**

Brad walked out of his room after hearing a knock and someone answer the front door, just seeing Doc show Naomi into his office. Doc saw him and gave Brad a shrug.

**~~~**

A While later Doc called everyone to the strategy room. When everyone was assembled he walked in followed by Naomi and Leon. 

"Team I have an important announcement! As of tomorrow, The Blitz and Fluegel teams will merge, forming one team. Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone either said something positive or nodded.

"Good! Because even if you had a problem it was gonna happen anyway! NOW! This calls for a celebration! Lets go! Jaime! Dust off the BBQ!" Doc exclaimed.

All except for Brad and Naomi let out a cheer. Bit, Leena and Jaime all passed Naomi saying words of praise and/or congratulations, even Leena as they all exited with Doc and Leon.

When they were gone, Naomi slowly walked down the steps, standing in front of Brad shyly. 

"I made up my mind." She said quietly, fiddling with his necklace, around her throat.

"Really? I think you made a good choice." He said with a grin, giving her a small kiss. "I love you"

"Me too." she said nuzzling his neck happily. 

*~The End~*

Oi, that sucked so bad, I know. Flame me if you will. Oh and Rin (Bit's girlfriend here) is the Author Outlaw Rin/Rin in her fic, "A New Recruit" she's awesome, and the fic rocks, and She gave me a role in it (R'(Rouge)Kitty Brad's girlfriend) Mauhaha So I owe her majorly. 'Sides that she's ultra spiffy ((translation: Cool)) And Yeah, thus ends "Foolish Games" I just wanna put in a few thank's To Chacha-sama, my best friend, for getting me into anime, my cousin for going on and on for how cool Zoids (esp. Jaime) Was and All my friends,-- Aki for giving me my first real chance, Rin for putting me in her fic, and TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: Thank you!! Well, see you space cowboys….. 


End file.
